


Wash your hands, get out the stains

by shunziqing



Category: Strike Back, The Sentinel
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Sentinel AU, sentinel/sentinel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哨兵原剧设定AU，哨兵/哨兵。三四季剧透。题目来自The silent comedy的歌Barthrolomew。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wash your hands, get out the stains

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵原剧设定AU，哨兵/哨兵。三四季剧透。题目来自The silent comedy的歌Barthrolomew。

 

**1\. Bora Bora和口香糖味冰激凌。**

 

  
“我不能相信我们真的来了操他妈的Bora Bora。”Damien Scott把手肘支在度假小屋——建在浅滩上，带茅草屋顶的那种——的露台栏杆上，看着眼前无边无际的大海，咬了一口冰激凌。

“是你说要来的。”Michael在他旁边。

“是啊，和花姑娘一起，不是和你。花——姑——娘。”他一边说还一边用手比了波浪形。

“能出来就不错了，上面想要你留在基地。”

Scott咧开嘴：“就是离不开我，是么Mikey？”

 

  
Michael没有答话。

 

  
海面在他面前无穷无尽地展开，由浅到深，一直绵延到天际。站在这样茫茫一片蓝色之中，感觉上就好像全世界就剩下你一个人。

“我他妈搞不懂为什么会有人把泡泡糖放在冰激凌里。”Scott在他旁边嘟囔。

他说的并非全是玩笑话——不是泡泡糖那句，是之前那句。Michael无法留在伦敦，他就是无法独自面对空房间，被Kerry的气味包围着，日复一日，没有锚地盲目漂流。

“因为那是泡泡糖味的冰激凌。”他说，伸手一勾，从那上偷了一颗粉红色的糖球放在嘴里。

 

  
海水。香草。人造糖精。D。

Michael扭身，把脸埋在Damien颈窝里，深深吸了口气，然后咬碎了泡泡糖外面坚硬的糖壳。

“Mikey，你得再找个锚。”

“我没有别的锚了，D。”

在工作与生活之间，所有和他建立了联系的人，Kate、Grant、Kerry、Sinclair——能将他从神游中拉出来的人，都一个接一个的死去，只剩最后一个。只剩最后一个。

“我也过载怎么办？”Scott轻飘飘地问，好像并不在乎。

“你会吗？”Michael反问。他听着Scott咬碎蛋筒的脆响，然后张开嘴，含住对方肩头的一小块皮肤，把D的味道牢牢记住。

  
  
  


****

 

2、他可不是哨兵。

 

  
Scott从不神游，从未有过感官过载的困扰。事实上，Michael从未见过他动用自己的哨兵能力。他是个见鬼的顶级士兵，果断、高效而致命，但那全部都是Damien Scott，Michael在他里面看不到哨兵的影子。

 

  
他还记得他们第一次见面，在吉隆坡那个地下拳场，气味对Michael来说就是一场噩梦，但那时还是他的好日子，他对自己的感官控制更自如，很少失控。然后他看见了Damien Scott，前三角洲特种兵，正被一个俄罗斯摔跤手狠揍。Michael能看出他没有尽力，事实上是完全没有出力，他能在污浊的空气中分辨出对方鲜血的味道，闻出他逐渐增长的恼火。然后Scott出手，干脆利落地解决掉对手。

 

  
他几乎想打电话回总部质问，他们怎么能把如此重要的资料搞错？他来到这里，做好准备和另一个也许完全野化的哨兵周旋，但Damien Scott可不是什么哨兵。

  
  
  
  


****

 

 

3、想操吗？

 

  
“你怎么办到的？”Michael从海里顺着梯子爬上露台，甩甩头发。海水在他口腔里留下一股腥涩苦咸的味道。

“办到什么？”Scott吐出一口烟，把烟头在手边烟灰缸里掐灭。什么人来了Bora Bora却不爱游泳？Damien Scott，显然。

Michael白了他一眼，对他比了个“别他妈装傻”的手势。

Scott笑起来，他揪住Michael脖子上的毛巾两端，把他拉到身前：“想操吗？”几乎挑衅式地说道。

“你不可能用操逃避所有不想谈的话题。”Michael说着，咬住他的嘴唇，让威士忌、烟草和D的味道代替海水的咸涩。

“嗯哼，但那能堵上你他妈那张嘴。”Scott把Michael推倒在躺椅上，一撇腿骑上他的腰。

 

  
Scott从不失控，Michael想知道那是因为他真的有铁一般的控制力，还是因为他别无选择。以及为什么。事实上，Michael想知道一切，他知道的已经比世上绝大部分人多，但那不够，永远不够。

 

  
“我总有一天会从你嘴里撬出答案的，你知道。”

“操你的。”

“你得选一个，要我操我自己，还是操你。”

  
  
  
  


****

 

 

4、鹿角和兽骨

 

  
看过Michael的精神动物的人少之又少，现在还活着的就只有一个。

 

  
那头鹿被困住了。巨大而尖利的角和有力的前蹄被藤蔓紧紧缠住，越是挣扎就缠得越紧。

它愤怒地喷气，刨着土地，发出噔噔的声响。却无法阻止毒藤的蔓延，渐渐被束缚住了整个前肢，藤蔓上的尖刺狠狠地勒破了漂亮的金棕色皮毛，直到渗出血迹。

 

  
阳光从雨林的缝隙中落下，在地上形成块块光斑。

 

  
另一只生物悄无声息的靠近。体形还不及鹿的三分之一，但它的尖牙和利爪毫不费力的切断了藤蔓。

那是一只漂亮的金钱豹。或，*曾经*是。仍然完好的部位被美丽的皮毛覆盖着，带着金色和黑色的斑点，但其余部分，就只剩下森森白骨。

好像在爆炸中被扯碎了，却没死绝，又生生拼凑回去，可血肉不够，只好这样将就着。

金钱豹伏趴在地上，动了动唯一的耳朵，白骨链一般的尾巴轻触鹿身。

 

  
Michael猛地吸进一口气，在哥伦比亚某个河滩边的密林里醒来。他咳呛着，吐出嘴里的河水和泥沙，头痛欲裂。Scott趴在他身上，一动不动，但Michael知道他清醒着。他松开手里的AK，颤悠悠地摸上身上人的脸侧和耳朵，只为确保那里皮肉完好无损。

Scott震动一下，咬回嘴里的一声呜咽。

“我操你妈，D。”Michael哑声说，“你这狗娘养的混账疯子。”

Scott脱力地轻笑出声，那胸腔的震动一直从他那里传到Michael身上。

  
  
  
  
  


****

 

 

5、兔子洞

 

  
自从那次误杀事故以后，现实世界对Scott来说就变得暗淡无光，迟钝又混沌。他想如果杀死自己的精神动物将付出这样的代价，那也不是不能接受的。但事实证明，想杀死自己的精神动物显然没那么容易。

 

  
他醒过来，发现自己头枕在Michael大腿上，对方的手覆着他的脖子，指尖就在颈侧那个被注射器刺到的针眼旁边，但他并未感到窒息的恐慌。

“从兔子洞里出来了？”Michael问。

“操你。”他撑起身，脑袋里像是塞满棉花，世界仍然是昏暗无趣的一团臭狗屎，“我神游了？”

Michael耸耸肩：“我想没有。大概只是一种镇静剂。”

“操。我希望那针筒不是别人用过的。”

“来吧，回家让人在你身上好好练习练习扎针技术。”他揪着Scott的防弹背心，把他拉起来。

鬼使神差似的，Scott抹了把Michael额角的血迹，放进嘴里，然后试图回想那种尖锐而每个人独有的味道，但他尝到的只是血的咸腥而已。

他咂咂嘴，不知道是否该感到失望。

 

  
“后悔吗？”Michael问，拉着他的背心，以防Scott在药物影响下迷迷糊糊地走丢。

“后啥悔？”他反问，握紧手里捡来的突击步枪，“不能抢走你的所有闪光点啊，Mikey。”

  
  
  


 

  
**  
6.** **囚** （402衍生）

 

哥伦比亚现在永久地跟铁锈、泥水和烧焦的人肉味儿联系在一起了。Scott靠着Mike的后背醒来，嘴里全是玛格丽塔的味儿——哦对，不是玛格丽塔，只是血而已。

他们的手还是被铐在一起，外面在下暴雨，水浇在屋顶和窗户上，就跟老天爷撩开了裤头往下撒尿似的。

Scott用肩膀顶了顶Michael，没反应。

“Mike？” 他说，“嘿，醒醒，伙计。”还是没反应。但他能感觉出来，Mike并没失去知觉，他呼吸短急，肌肉紧绷，“操。Michael？”Scott声音里带了点 紧促，“行了，Michael，你不想往那儿去。听着我的声音，Michael。把注意力放在我身上，听着我的声音——操！”Scott怒骂，空气污浊得 连他都快要受不了，他不知道还能怎样唤醒Michael。

四周垂着的铁链碰撞，发出哗啦一声。

 

“滚你妈蛋，Gomez！”Scott扭头吼道，“中场休息！”但那边没人。事实上，整个废弃建筑工地改作的刑场里一个人都没有，连原先坐在Scott面前的胖子都不见了。

 

笃，笃，笃。

蹄子敲击水泥地的声音。

“Fuck me。”Scott轻声道。

Michael的鹿绕着他们缓缓走过，就在塑料布做的简易围挡外面，它的影子映在布面上，显得那庞大的鹿角格外危险。它就那样绕着他们走，偶尔把鼻子从铁链中间伸进来，但从不更进一步，好像有什么无形的界限阻挡着它。

操他妈的Stonebridge和他妈的象征意义，还有当你需要自己的精神动物的时候它跑哪儿去了？Scott暗骂。

“Hey there，Bambi。”他开口，然后自己先忍不住吃吃笑起来。

笃。

鹿的影子在他面前停下来。“没错，Bambi。过来，到这儿来。到老爹这儿来。”Scott轻佻但却不失温柔地哄骗着，看到那巨大的鹿角晃了晃。Michael的精神动物喷喷鼻子，好像对Scott很不屑，但它转头，从铁链中间钻进来。

那就像某种怪兽从黑暗中现身，先是带着尖利分叉的角，然后是头部，强壮有力的前蹄，一只，两只，就那样跨过明与暗的界限，走到Scott跟前。

他突然发现自己和一双与Michael一般无二的绿色眼睛对视，鹿角在他脑袋两边伸展开去。

“操。”他骂，“也就你，Michael。也就你会有个带着致命犄角的巨型食草动物当精神向导。”

然后那鹿伸出舌头舔了舔Scott的鼻头。

 

Scott真正感受到的不是舌头柔软湿漉的触感，他真正感受到的是Mike在他身后长长地吸进一口气。他感受到他肋骨扩张，脊背舒展，肌肉放松。Michael猛地摇动身体，用毫不逊于他的力道靠过来，抵住他的后背。

“操。”他说，声音沙哑，“Scott，你他妈干了什么？”

Scott嘿嘿地笑：“不用客气，Michael。还有，多谢你没把我眼睛杵瞎。”

 

  
  



End file.
